darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lumbridge Swamp Caves
The Lumbridge Swamp Caves are a member-only, dangerous cave system located beneath the Lumbridge Swamp. It is home to a variety of slayer monsters and is also known as the "slayer cave", although there are also some friendly faces within. Players can net fish for frog spawn in these caves. This requires level 33 Fishing. Players may also fish for slimy eels and cave eels. Players will need 28 Fishing to catch slimy eels and 38 to catch cave eels. To enter, players should bring a light source (preferably not an 'open' light source like a candle), rope, a spiny helmet (purchased from slayer masters), antipoisons or super antipoisons, and a tinderbox. If players enter the caves without a light source bugs will rapidly bite them hitting 10-100 and can kill the player quickly depending on their life points. Entrances The main entrance to the caves is south of Lumbridge, between the water altar and the mining site. This is the most commonly used entrance. For the first time only, you will need a rope and a light source to enter. The minimap highlights the location of this entrance with an icon: . A spiny helmet/slayer helmet/full slayer helmet is very useful when using this entrance, as there is a wall beast in between the entrance and the rest of the caves. The basement of Lumbridge Castle houses another entrance to the caves, though players must have started The Lost Tribe quest to use this route. First break through the loose wall in the south-east corner of the cellar, then go south and mine through the wall there. Players need not wear a spiny helmet if they simply wish to visit the Tears of Guthix Distraction and Diversion, as there are no wall beasts on the path there. You may want to be a level of at least 97 (beast levels are up to 119 so you may want to bring food). Another less common way to reach the caves would be using the teleport option of the Wicked Hood to travel to the nearby Water Runecrafting Altar , lying close to the entrance. Yet another way to enter the caves is via the Games Necklace teleport option to the Tears of Guthix Distraction and Diversion . Follow the path from the Tears of Guthix northwest to the Cave Entrance, and you will enter the Lumbridge Swamp Caves in the Giant Frog cavern. A light source and a spiny helmet /slayer helmet /full slayer helmet may be needed if traveling to other locations in the cave. Swamp gas Some areas of the cave contains swamp gas, which is highly flammable. In the instance that the player is in an area with swamp gas with an open light source, a message will appear in the text box, telling players that their light source flares brightly. It then ignites the gas and causes and explosion shortly afterward, extinguishing the light source in the process. This does around 100 to 200 damage to your life points, depending on the player's Constitution level. However, if players are quick enough, an explosion may be avoided by simply leaving the room with the swamp gas. This only happens when the player has an open light source, like a lit candle. For this reason, it is strongly recommended that players have a Bullseye lantern or a Seers' headband. Monsters The following monsters are found in Lumbridge Swamp Caves: * Big Frog - level 36, a smaller and weaker version of a giant frog. * Cave Bug - level 7 Slayer required. * Cave Crawler - Level 10 Slayer required. These can poison players, so antipoisons or super antipoisons are recommended. * Cave Goblin - These are goblins which live underground. * Cave Slime - Level 17 Slayer required. These are poisonous walking blobs of slime, which are Slayer assignments. They also drop level 1 clue scrolls. * Giant Frog - Level 99. The toughest monster in these caves, although they are not aggressive. * Rockslug - Level 20 Slayer required, bags of salt needed to kill. * Wall Beast - Level 35 Slayer required, spiny helm needed for protection from attacks (there are holes in the wall where the beasts can attack you). * Insects, attacks if a player does not have a light source, after some seconds. They will reduce life points really fast, 1-10x3 life points in one second. ).]] Personalities The following non-player characters are found in Lumbridge Swamp Caves: * Juna - the guardian to the Tears of Guthix cave Quests The following quests involve Lumbridge Swamp Caves: * The Tears of Guthix quest and Distraction & Diversion take place entirely in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. * The Lost Tribe quest is involved (as if players fail the maze, they will fall into the caves). and ways to get there.|218x218px]] * During the Death to the Dorgeshuun quest players must visit Juna. * Players visit these caves during Another Slice of H.A.M.. * The Chosen Commander quest partly takes place in these caves. * Players might need to enter the caves to go further during the Wanted! quest (frog legs). * For the quest Rag and Bone Man players go down here to fight the level 24 frog, to get a leg bone. * During While Guthix Sleeps, players have to enter the caves to search for an Ancient Guthix Temple. * In some cases during Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains, players need to gather a cave eel to create Enchanted Secateurs. Gallery Lumbirge swamp cave.png|Entrance to the caves Lumbridge Swamp Caves entrance.png|A tunnel from the Dorgeshuun tunnels into the caves Lumbridge Swamp Caves tunnel.png|A tunnel leading to the Tears of Guthix cavern Lumbridge Swamp Caves2.png|Several monsters in the caves Trivia * If you speak to a cave goblin and you don't have any light source, while you have a cat he will give you a lit torch. * For some reason if you do not have a lantern and the bugs attack you the hitsplats are the same colour as a hitsplat damaging another person (with a normal attack). Category:Misthalin